Troy, the Latte Boy
by XxBlissfulBlondeBrainxX
Summary: Troy is the boy who works in Starbucks, and who has stolen Gabriella's heart. She decides to get to know him, how will things go? Songfic to "Taylor the Latte Boy" by Kristin Chenoweth. Troyella. Oneshot. Enjoy!


**A/N: Hello! Long time since I was here, writing. :P I got busy with school and such and with an OC Story I had to write for English class, it had to be 200 words long, I got mad at the teacher for making it so short, and decided to make it a full story :) Anyway, enough of my babbling. I got inspired by the song "Taylor, the Latte Boy" sung by Kristin Chenoweth. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own absolutely anything! I know, it sucks to be me in that case, but oh well :)**

* * *

Gabriella Montez walked with a smile to the community Starbucks. She loved going there because of two things: the first one would be the awesome coffee they have. And the second would be seeing the guy that worked there. 

He was beyond cute, and he would always smile at her whenever she walked in. He had dirty blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. So today at exactly 8:11 she decided she was going to talk to him and maybe get him to ask her out. So she walked up to the counter.

"Hello, and welcome to Starbucks, what can I get you today?" he asked, the same warm smile of every morning plastered in his face. 

"Hi, um, I would like a Double-latte please" she replied, returning the smile. 

"One double latte coming right up" he said, and turned around to prepare it. 

While the coffee got served he decided to start some small talk. "So how are you?" he asked. 

"I'm fine and my name's Gabriella" she told him. 

"I like your name, I'm Troy" he said, giving her the coffee cup. 

"Nice… oh by the way, thanks for the extra foam" she said with a giggle. 

He laughed along with her. "Hey, I noticed that you always come in at exactly 8:11, is coming here part of your daily cycle?" he asked, blushing when he realized he had told her that he would normally look at her, and such. 

"Well, yeah. It's part of my daily routine to come and have a double latte" she said and tasted her latte. 

"This is so good. I love your double lattes" Gabriella said in a flirty manner. And took out her wallet to pay him. "Here's the money" she gave it to him.

"Thanks, and don't forget to come tomorrow morning at 8:11" he flirted back with an award-winning smile. She grinned one last time, and went out the door. 

As soon as she got home from work, and finished eating, she took out her laptop and sat down to write a poem. She titled it "Troy the Latte Boy". 

She didn't finish it, she was going to wait for more moments with him to finish the poem. The next day, she woke up as usual, and started her routine. She was preparing herself to try and get Troy to hang out with her.

She walked up to the counter as soon as she got there. The smell of coffee giving a wonderful atmosphere. She then waited for Troy to come and take her order. 

"Hey Gabriella" he said as soon as he stood in front of her. She noticed that instead of saying his usual welcome-to-Starbucks speech, he said a soft, 'hey'.

"Hey… how are you?" 

"I'm fine… so a double latte for the prettiest girl around here?" he asked her and a blush rose to her cheeks in a flash. 

"Um… yeah" she answered, a smile on her face. He returned the smile and then turned around to prepare the double latte. 

"You know, I am going to play my guitar with my band tonight in the basement of a bar downtown" he said.

"Really? That's awesome!" she replied and grabbed the latte from his hands.

"Thanks" she took a sip from it, and then grinned. It was a triple latte. She had seen him flick the lever, but wasn't sure if her eyes were playing tricks on her, and she was glad they didn't. 

"Oh, I almost forgot to pay you for my triple latte" she said, a smile still etched on her face. 

Troy nodded, but then grinned, he didn't think she'd notice he had made it a triple. 

Troy took her hand to stop her from taking out her wallet. "Don't worry, keep the $3.55, because this triple latte is on me" he smiled and let go of her hand.

She sighed and her heart started flying. "Why, thank you" she replied, and went to sit down. But before she left, she flashed him a flirty smile. Yep, she really loved him. 

She once again wrote the poem musical, this time ready to finish it and maybe get to sing it in the performance tonight. The lyrics were so meaningful to her. It was as if she was telling a story, which in fact, she was. 

So she got ready, you know, doing her make up, choosing the perfect outfit, and printing the lyrics and preparing a music sheet. 

At 7:00 o'clock Gabriella arrived at the bar. She noticed Troy standing in a corner, his guitar next to him. She decided to make her presence known and went to talk to him. 

"Hey Troy" 

"Oh, hey Gabriella" he smiled at her and waved. 

"Ready to play?" she asked trying to talk about something and prevent an awkward silence from coming. 

"Yeah. Kinda nervous, but I'm okay" he replied.

"Cool. Actually I noticed that people can just come here and perform if they want, so I am gonna sing tonight" Gabriella said. 

"You sing?" Troy asked astonished. How many things can this perfect girl do?

"Yeah, I guess. And I also write songs" she said in a modest tone. 

"I can't wait to hear you" he answered with a smile. 

Soon, Troy's band had to play, and they were awesome. Gabriella became a fan immediately. The songs were catchy and really good. Everyone liked them. After that, it was another band's turn. Then came Gabriella's turn. She was nervous as hell, to tell the truth. But she really wanted to show Troy what he meant to her. 

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez. I would like to perform this song, to show this guy how much he means to me, so um, here it goes" she nervously said into the microphone. She gave the music sheet to the piano player and started to sing: 

_There's a boy who works at Starbucks,_

_Who is very inspirational._

_He is very inspirational because of many things._

_I come in at 8:11, and he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_When he smiles and says, "How are you?"_

_I could swear my heart grows wings! So today at 8:11  
I decided I should meet him  
I decided I should meet him  
In a proper formal way._

_So today at 8:11 when he smiled and said "How are you?"_

_I said "Fine, and my name's Gabi"  
And he softly answered, "Hey."_

_And I said "My name is Gabi and thank you for the extra foam…"_

_And he said his name was Troy,_

_Which provides the inspiration for this poem:_

_Troy the latte boy,_

_Bring me java,_

_Bring me joy!_

_Oh Troy the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_So I'd like to get my nerve up_

_To recite my poem musical._

_He would like the fact it's musical_

_Because he plays guitar._

_So today at 8:11,_

_Troy told me he was playing_

_In a band down in the village in the basement of a bar._

_And he smoothly flipped the lever to prepare my double latte,_

_But for me he made it triple!_

_And he didn't think I knew_

_But I saw him flip the lever, and for me he made it triple,_

_And I knew that triple latte meant that Troy loved me too!_

_I said, "What time are you playing? And thank you for the extra skim…"_

_He said, "Keep the $3.55," because this triple latte was on him._

_Troy the latte boy,_

_Bring me java,_

_Bring me joy!_

_Oh Troy the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him…_

_I used to be the kind of girl_

_Who'd run when love rushed toward her.  
But finally a voice whispered_

_"Love can be yours, if you step up to the counter, and order."_

_Troy, the latte boy  
Bring me java, bring me joy  
Oh Troy the latte boy  
I love him, I love him, I love him._

_So many years my heart has waited,_

_Who'd have thought that love could be so caffeinated?_

_Troy, the latte boy,_

_I love him, I love him, I love him. I love him, I love him, I love him._

When she was done, she grinned at the applause coming from the crowd. She bowed and then tried to look for Troy among the people. And she did. There he was, a grin in his face, yet he still looked a little lost, as if he was deep in thought. 

Gabriella walked down from the small stage and went to talk to Troy. Once she was standing next to him, he grabbed her arm.

"So… you love me?" he asked her.

"Yeah, um, is it bad, or anything?" she asked back.

"No, in fact, the total opposite. Because I love you too" he replied, pulling on her arm to bring her closer to him. 

"Really?"

"Yeah, actually I loved your song by the way" he replied.

"Thanks. I was very inspired" she replied and he nodded, then leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

She was shocked at first because she wasn't expecting it. But then she relaxed and lifted her arms, circling them around his neck. His arms were resting on his shoulders, but then he lowered them to her waist.

After a few seconds, they broke apart, both had a happy face, and a dazed look. Yep, Troy the Latte Boy, she loved him. And he loved her too. 

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Plz Review and tell me what you thought of this ok? I know it was super cheesy but I really wanted a story for this song. :) **


End file.
